The subject of the present invention is an arrangement for the grinding and cutting of rotary milling cutters and in particular rotary profile cutters.
At present such cutters, after roughing and profiling, are ground manually on a grinder. This manufacture is very slow, tedious and costly. Generally high-speed or cast steel is used, the use of metal carbides is exceptional in view of the slowness of this hand-cutting process.